The Only Exception
by WriteToSaveYourself
Summary: Beca is very picky when it comes to people doing certain things. So why is only Jesse allowed to? One-shot.


**AN: Prompt by alltheawesomeness, aka rebel-dj-broadway-geek on Tumblr.**

**Prompt: drabble based on one of the songs given.**

**Song: The Only Exception by Paramore**

**Info on other stories at the bottom.**

* * *

"You ever notice that only I'm allowed to do certain things for you?"

Beca turns around from the bright light of the laptop to see Jesse- not that the dark room is helping her with that much. "Well, duh, nerd. You're my boyfriend. It's not like I'd let anyone _else_ do this," she gestures to the bodies snuggled on her bed, the laptop sitting to their left, playing some 90's movie that he insisted on.

"No," Jesse huffs. "You know what I mean."

She laughs. "Actually, I don't. Care to elaborate?" One eyebrow is raised.

"Well," he starts. "I'm the only one that can take a picture of or with you." He smiles proudly.

"Are not!" is her immediate refute as she tries to sit up.

"Oh, am so! Don't you remember, near the end of last year?" Jesse sits up, pulling Beca onto his lap, facing him. She shakes her head. "Well, Chloe noticed you didn't have any pictures of yourself anywhere, so she told you she would take them. You got all angry and told her no, then kept any type of camera away from her for, like, a week!"

Beca ducks her head at the memory. "But," she looks back up after a moment, her face the icon for confused and irritated, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Jesse chuckles. "You let me take pictures of you sometimes. It's gotten to the point where your parents ask me to take the pictures for them when we go visit," he teases her a bit. His face softens as he gently takes her hand in his, pointing to her desk with his free one. "And see? Now you have at least three framed pictures up there. And you're in two of them."

"Oh, whatever. What else is there?"

"Well. . . You let me see you in your pajamas."

Beca tilts her head to the side. "Uhh, hate to break it to you, but I wear pajamas to class all the time."

"But not the old sweatpants and stuff that you have from, like, middle school!" he protests.

"So, what do you want me to do?" He can hear the defense creeping into her voice. "We already went over this, you'd said you'd be patient with me opening up."

Beca, I have no problem. I _will_ be patient. And. . . " he looks away from her gaze as his cheeks tinge pink. "I like it that those are only for me. I like being the only exception."

"Beca is silent for a moment. Then a smile breaks onto her lips as she lightly shoves his shoulder. "Whatever, nerd, let's just watch the movie."

* * *

The din of the little takeout place isn't nearly as bad as Barden's dorm rooms at the moment. The hole-in-the-wall Chinese food isn't exactly top-notch, but it scents of fried rices and noodles swirls around, wafting into the girls' noses and making most customers stay.

A tiny bell centered above the door dings as the patrons stroll in and out, the squeaking of styrofoam containers rubbing against each other making the handler of said containers wince.

Nestled in the very corner of the shop, Stacie won't stop glancing at the girl sat across from her. "Beca, how come you only let Jesse buy you food?"

Beca looks up from her to-go Chinese, taking the chopstick out of her mouth before speaking. "What do you mean?"

Stacie and Chloe look at each other before focusing back on Beca as Stacie continues. "You just barely had enough money from your job at the station to buy that," she gestures to the white container in front of the petite brunette.

A shrug in response is all Stacie gets. She huffs and sinks back into the blue faux-leather seats of the booth.

"Yeah, you used the last of your paycheck, even though I said it was my treat. You don't care when someone buys you clothes or ear spikes or pitch pipes, but only Jesse can buy you food." Chloe scrunches her nose and scratches the side with a gold fingernail.

Beca smiles. "First of all, you ginge," she teases, "You're the only one that buys me clothes, and you usually stick pretty close to my style. Second, it was only the one pitch pipe, and Aubrey bought if for_ all_ the Bellas. None of us wanted that vomit flavored thing near us any longer than it had to be."

"But why the food?" Stacie's forehead scrunches in confusion.

"I don't know," Beca replies, smiling to herself and picking up her chopsticks again. "I guess he's just the exception."

* * *

**AN: Hello, lovelies! So, I got a prompt on Tumblr and decided to write for ya'll. It's been a while, I know. Forgive me? I'm not a very on-schedule person.**

**SLYAN revision: Yeah, about that. . . it's gonna be longer than you think, mostly just because a.) I'm lazy and b.) I keep writing the plot bunnies that come into my head instead of revising. Oops.**

**BION: Last little bit is almost done! Should be up withing the next two weeks.**

**Fix Me?: Honestly, this is my last priority, though it seems to get written faster. I think it'll end up being around five chapters, but for now chapter two is about halfway done.**

**Hey, you like Doctor Who? Check out my coffeeshop AU one-shot, yeah? Only if you feel like, though. **

**Until next time!**

**-Aimee**


End file.
